


Take Me Out To the Ballgame

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh/Donna, CJ/Toby- It's the only option open





	1. Take Me Out To the Ballgame

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Category: J/D vignette, as far as I know :-)  
Spoilers: TSF  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me at all -- it all belongs to a higher  
power.  
Notes: To my Sam, who turns me into CJ. To my Josh, to whom I am Donna.  
To my two sets of CJ and Toby. To my Bartlet, just because. To the Leo  
I haven't found yet -- come here so we can elect my history teacher!  
Rating: G or PG.  
Feedback: Please!  
More Notes: This is a result of my Cubbies being tied in First place  
with the Houston Astros right now. Go Cubs! Yay! And the reason Donna  
is a Cub fan is a) because I am and b) as a Wisconsin girl, she and her  
family drove down to Chicago a lot. Don't like my explanation? Tough,  
she's still a Cub fan. At least in _my_ universe. :-) 

"Take Me Out to the Ballgame" 

"Josh?" 

"Whaat?" 

"Just so you know, I'll be out from July 11 to July 14." 

"What? Why?" 

"I'm going to Chicago." 

"What's in Chicago that you don't have here?" 

"My sister." 

"She couldn't come out here?" 

"And Wrigley Field." 

"You're going to Chicago to see a _Cubs_ game?" 

"Cubs-Sox, actually. it's a fairly big deal. I'm lucky my sister got  
tickets." 

"Why are you telling me this now?" 

"Bacause the last time I tried to take some time off, you wouldn't let  
me." 

"I needed you here." 

"So I'm your little slave, is that it, Josh?" 

"No!" 

"Then what is it?" 

"You're leaving me to see a _Cubs_ game." 

"I'll be back." 

"'Cubs' being the operative part of that sentence." 

"Jealous, Josh?" 

"No!" 

"Why is it that you get to leave to go see a team that's not even your  
favorite play itself in a game that doesn't even count, but I can't go  
to see my favorite team play one of their worst rivals?" 

"Huh? I like the Mets." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Donna, how can you possibly like a team that hasn't won a World  
Series since 1908?" 

"Josh, how can you possibly like a team that hasn't won a World Series  
since 1919 after trading Babe Ruth?" 

"Who told you I was a Red Sox fan? By the way, 1969." 

"Unlike you, I'm not old enough to remember what happened in 1969,  
although I'm betting that black cat was sent by Bast." 

"What?" 

"Never mind." 

"So how do you know what happened in 1969? And who told you I was a Red  
Sox fan?" 

"My mom, and who cares?" 

"I do, and the Cubs suck." 

"Sam and CJ, and they're in first place." 

"They're lying, and you're lying." 

"They're not, and I'm not." 

"You are too!" 

"Check out the paper, Josh. Here, I've got it opened right up to the  
standings." 

"Fine, for now. But I'm not a Red Sox fan!" 

"Then why were two Red Sox tickets for May 22 delivered to you today?" 

"OK, maybe I am a Red Sox fan." 

"I'm still going to see the Cubs rightfully beat the Sox." 

"What?" 

"White Sox, Josh." 

"You're not going." 

"I am." 

"Donna!" 

"Josh!" 

"Fine. Be that way." 

"Thank you." 

 

 


	2. Take Me Out To the Ballgame 2

Disclaimer: They all belong to higher powers than I. No infringement  
yada yada yada. Don't sue! I'm too young to get sued!  
Feedback: Please!  
Archive: If you want to, fine by me. But let me know so I can visit it!  
Notes: Dedicated to the lovable losers, whose next year is now.  
Spoilers: TSF, I s'pose.  
Rating: G or PG.   


Take Me Out to the Ballgame   


 

"Donna."   
"Yes?"   
"We're all going to Chigago to meet with Mayor Daley about HUD."   
"What, no DNC fundraiser?"   
"Yeah, probably one of those, too."   
"When?"   
"Uh, July 10-15."   
"That works out well for you."   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"That's when I'm going to be in Chicago to see the Cubs, so I guess  
I'll be fetching and carrying for you."   
"Really."   
"Wonder how that happened."   
"Coincidence, I guess."   
"Sure."   
"I'm serious!"   
"You're following me to Chicago, Josh. That's kind of sweet, in a  
creepy kind of way."   
"Huh?"   
"You're stalking me, Josh."   
"I am not!"   
"Come on, Josh. You made me go with you to see Mike Piazza. You demand  
to know my exact whereabouts at any given time of day. Now you're  
following me to Chicago."   
"Am not."   
"Are too, and I can prove it."   
"How?"   
"Whose idea was this trip?"   
"Sam's."   
"That's not what Cathy, Bonnie, Ginger, and Margaret say."   
"Well, what do they say?"   
"They say that you persuaded Sam to convince the President to talk to  
Mayor Daley about HUD in the projects."   
"Why would I do that?"   
"Because you're stalking me, haven't you been listening?"   
"Against my will. Ow!"   
"Oh, you big baby. How could that possibly hurt?"   
"It did."   
"I tapped you on the head with a pencil. That does not hurt."   
"See how you like it."   
"That didn't hurt, Josh."   
"Did too."   
"It did not, Josh!"   
"I have a sensitive head.'   
"That's because there's no hair left to cover it."   
"Hey!"   
"You should really work on your aim, Josh. That paperclip missed me by  
a mile."   
"I try."   
"And that's the important thing."   
"Don't you have some trivia to memorize or something?"   
"Don't you have a staff meeting five minutes ago?" 


	3. Take Me Out To the Ballgame 3

 

Author: Sarah (there's too many Sarahs in this world!)  
Category: J/D banter, possibly more  
Spoilers: TSF  
Rating: G or PG  
Archive: Sure, but tell me so I can see it, please!  
Feedback: Is a godsend, or I'll turn Toby into the singing frog on the  
WB!  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Alice Moss. WW folk are Aaron's, the  
Cubbies belong to Tribune Co. (At least it isn't the evil Jerrys. :-)  
Notes: This is for my alter egos, just because, and Isaac, for  
bantering well and being Josh in general. Also my Bartlet, for being an  
angel. Where's Leo?  
More notes: Alice is Donna's sister. This part is on a plane. 

"Take Me Out to the Ballgame" 

"Donna!" 

"Josh, stop whining." 

"But I'm bored!" 

"Go bug Sam." 

"I did. He told me to bug you." 

"Go bug CJ." 

"She'll hit me." 

"So will I." 

"She hits harder that -- OUCH!" 

"She still hit harder than I do?" 

"Yowch. You're more fun to bug." 

"Well, you're really not bugging me that much." 

"I'm not?" 

"No, I've gotten used to you trying to annoy me." 

"I don't annoy you anymore?" 

"Aww, Josh, you sound like you're about five. You're not a little kid  
anymore, Josh." 

"Yes, I am." 

"And to think, they let you out in public." 

"Am I annoying you yet?" 

"Nope, just being the source of my amusement. Now go away." 

"So I'm annoying you?" 

"No." 

"Then why are you telling me to go away?" 

"Because if you're bored, I'm sure the President has some trivia he can  
tell you." 

"I'm not that bored." 

"But you're bored enough to bug me." 

"Yup." 

"I really should make you go away." 

"But you won't. I'm too lovable." 

"Attention passengers: Josh Lyman's ego has just entered the plane.  
Make way, make way." 

"Donna, you're a scream." 

"A scream? Josh, that phrase went out with flapper dresses and cloche  
hats." 

"Shut up." 

"What's everyone else doing?" 

"The President is blissfully looking out the window. Leo is either  
asleep or wishing he was. Sam and CJ were smart enough to bring  
headphones, so they're listening to CDs. Toby is prowling the plane,  
snapping at anyone who incurs his wrath." 

"Sounds typical." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Talking to my sister." 

"No, you're not. You're being annoyed by me." 

"Yes, I am talking to my sister, and you're not annoying me." 

"You're not, and I am." 

"I'm on Instant Messenger, Josh, and you're not." 

"You have IM?" 

"Yes, but I never get to use it, because my boss keeps me on a leash." 

"I have IM too. Tell your sister hi for me." 

"You don't even know her." 

"So?" 

"So I'm just supposed to say, 'Hey, a total stranger says hi'?" 

"Yup." 

"Josh?" 

"Yes?" 

"Have you always been this insane?" 

"I'm not sure. Have I?" 

"Now I'm a psychic, huh? What has this plane ride done to you?" 

"God only knows. Did you tell your sister hi?" 

"Yeah." 

"Was she scared?" 

"No." 

"She should be. I'm a scary guy." 

"To whom?" 

"Republicans?" 

"Only sometimes." 

"You?" 

"You wish." 

"I don't scare you?" 

"Why would you want to? Josh! Give that laptop back!" 

"You're sister wants to know if I'm cute?" 

"Now that's a line I haven't heard since I was ten." 

"Is your sister older than you or younger than you? Is she cool?" 

"OK, I've been officially transported back to fifth grade." 

"Donna! Answer my question!" 

"No." 

"Donna!" 

"Josh, what have I told you?" 

"Many, many things." 

"Josh..." 

"Fine. Donna, will you _please_ tell me how old your sister is?" 

"Thank you, Josh. She's older." 

"By how much?" 

"Three years." 

"So that makes her..." 

"You don't know how old I am?" 

"No, I don't. So sue me." 

"Because I know your age, your birthday, your mother's birthday, the  
date you graduated from Harvard..." 

"And you say _I'm_ stalking _you_?" 

"You followed me to Chicago, Josh." 

"Are you still talking to your sister?" 

"No, she got off." 

"Are you still on IM?" 

"Yeah." 

"Stay on." 

"Why? Where are you going?" 

"To get my laptop." 

"Why?" 

"So I can IM you." 

"That makes no sense whatsoever." 

"Does that annoy you?" 

"No." 

"What does it take to annoy you?" 

"A lot, Josh. A whole lot." 

 


	4. Take Me Out To the Ballgame 4

 

Note: None of this is mine, it all belongs to cooler people. I must  
give credit, however, to Lisa G, for the image of Josh and an apron. I  
owe you, and please don't be mad at me for borrowing it!  
Dedication: To my very own Dr. Free Ride -- please get a life. As far  
from Corus as possible.   
"Take Me Out to the Ballgame"   
"Donna!"   
"Alice!"   
"Oh my God, how are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"   
"I'm fine, how are you?"   
"Fine, aside from the fact that you're squashing me."   
"Sorry. Tahnks for picking me up."   
"You're staying at my place. Ready to go."   
"In a minute. I have to get my boss a candy bar."   
"Geez, girl, he's got you tied to his apron string."   
"Josh? Apron? Oh my God, that image is so cute!"   
""Well, Josh period is cute."   
"Alice!"   
"Well, he is."   
"This is my _boss_ we're talking about here."   
"Come on, let's go get that candy bar of his."   
"K. Then I better tell CJ that I'm not staying at the hotel."   
"Will you get in trouble?"   
"Heck no. They'll just use my room to store stuff and hang out in."   
"DONNA!"   
"Hey, Josh is calling for me."   
"That's what you call it?"   
"Donna, I lost you."   
"I met up with my sister, you idiot. Speaking of whom, Alice, this is  
my boss, Josh Lyman. Josh, this is Alice Moss, my sister."   
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Lyman."   
"Josh, please. Donna's told me precious little about you. Ow!"   
"Since when do use use phrasese like 'precious little,' buster?"   
"Don't call me 'buster'."   
"Why not, bub?"   
"Children, please, we have company."   
"Hey CJ. Sorry for ignoring you, Alice. _He_ deserved it. Don't stick  
your tongue out at me!"   
"Am I gonna have to separate you two?"   
"No, ma'am. OW! CJ, that hurt!"   
"That's what you get for calling me 'ma'am,' Josh. Hi, I'm CJ Cregg.  
You must be Donna's sister."   
"Pleasure to meet you. Yes, I'm Alice Moss."   
"CJ, I'm gonna stay with Alice at her place, OK?"   
"Sure, although I shudder to think how much junk Josh is gonna put in  
your room."   
"Hey!"   
"Actually, he probably won't be able to open the door, so the room will  
be safe."   
"Donna!"   
"Josh! Sorry for igmoring you, Alice."   
"That's OK."   
"Alice, why don't you join us for lunch?"   
"Are you sure, CJ? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."   
"Oh, it's fine."   
"Don't worry, Alice. Just stay away from Leo and you'll be fine."   
"Oh, God."   
"You had to wake him up, CJ?"   
"The President is out to get me, I swear. First Notre Dame, now waking  
up the only person grumpier than Toby in the morning."   
"You poor thing."   
"Josh, could you sound any more sarcastic if you tried?"   
"Probably not."   
"Did you drive here, Alice?"   
"No, I walked."   
"To O'Hare? You're crazy!"   
"No duh."   
"Good, we won't have to worry about a car, then. Come with us in the  
limo. We have to stop at the Drake to srop off our stuff, but that  
shouldn't take long. We're having lunch at Pizzeria Uno."   
"K. But could you drop Donna, her stuff, and me at my place?"   
"Sure, and you'll meet us there in an hour?"   
"No problem."   
"All right. Let's go over to the others and we'll get going." 


End file.
